


Gamzee and Tavros: Operate Plot Device by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexswap, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "That was a motherfucking miracle machine you all up and found, chica." You're not sure you can believe your aurals, the way Gamzee's voice sounds, but when you turn your chair around the visual evidence backs up the aural: Gamzee must have tried the device, too."Wow, uh," you say, blinking at him. Her.





	Gamzee and Tavros: Operate Plot Device by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gamzee and Tavros: operate plot device.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308203) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Gamzee and Tavros: Operate Plot Device by Laylah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308203)  
**Length** : 0:16:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Homestuck/Gamzee%20and%20Tavros-operate%20plot%20device.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
